warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1
IRC Hi Ashshadow, I'm here to advertise the Wiki's chat channel. You can talk to other users instantly, and without clogging the , or making your editcount in the User_talk namespace go up. All random chatter should go there (or the forums), per Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Come visit sometime, we'd love you have you! (Apologies if you've received this message previously)--EuBot 00:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome!! Hi I'm Hiddensun but you can call me Sunny! Welcome to warriors wikia!!If you have any questions or need help just tell me. Hope to hera back from you!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Journey from apprentice to warrior. * Had to have had three-four images approved. * Know how to use shading, highlights, blur, etc. * Be able to put in good critiquable comments to others' images Those are the requirements above, so the answer is 3 or 4 depending on the quality and how long it takes you to achieve the other goals. As a general rule I think it's good to have at least one tabby approved and to have images of more than one rank (ie. not all warriors or all queens etc). As for your siggie, you need to copy the code and then go to the top right of your page where it says 'More'. Go down to 'My preferences' and there should be a box to paste your code in. Make sure you check the raw signatures tick box and save your changes. Then it should work. If you have any problems then I'll try and help you. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... silver and black tabby. Yes I think that would most likely be a silver cat with black stripes. That's the most realistic option. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Siggy Heya Ash! (Can I call you Ash?) So, for the sig: go to Peferences, and scroll down to you siggy box. (I'm sure you know that.) Then you go over after your font-family:Whatever;color:Whatever and just add ;background:Black to the end of that part. But make sure you put it RIGHT after that part. If this makes no sense to you, please tell me.--Mossy SC 21:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok...wow. I'm not really sure what to do there, since I'm really only good with making the siggys cool. It may work ut better if you go see Echomist or Shadowedheart or anyone like that who is good at that stuff. Sorry! T.T--Mossy SC 21:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I know that this shouldn't be any of my business, and I'm sorry for that, but if you want your siggy to look like this Ashshadow then here's the coding for it. Ashshadow I hope this helps some. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 23:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Glad I could help! Also, did you want a link to your talk page? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 00:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It's not any trouble at all. Quite easy, actually, once you learn the codes. You just have to learn them with practice. What do you want the link to your talk page to look like and say? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 01:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, the code for your user page stays the same, you just add the code to the talk page. Do you want it to look like this? My Clan Here's the coding for that. My Clan Hope this helps! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 21:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blanks Problem hmm... I think this might be your computer having problems with the trasparent backgrounds and filling them in black instead. Have you tried opening the in pixlr or GIMP after saving them to your computer straight as they are? If you have and it doesn't work then I'll colour all the backgrounds a random colour and upload them for you as you need them to stop this happening, that's all I can think of. It might be a good idea to talk to some other users, perhaps on the main charart talk page though as you're not the first person this has happened to and they might have some advice. Alternatively you could try saving an approved charart of the blank you wan and then clearing all the colour from it when you go to do your own as this might make a difference. Sorry I can't be of more help Ash x [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) lol, good plan. I'm going to approve some images now... I've been putting it off all day but I feel bad leaving it to Bramble when the page is in such a state ^_^ Off I trundle! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know. I haven't seen anyone have this problem in a while, perhaps wait and see if it comes up. Glad you figured it out though![[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My talk pg answer from you Thanks for thanking him, i'll just decline him now, and also, thanks for the thanks :) :) !!! --Honeyrose34 01:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Reedfeather PCA It's no bother; that's what I'm here for. The tabby stripes look great, perhaps blend them slightly to make them seem more a part of the pelt, but be careful not to blend too much. The ear pink could be slightly bigger - I normally choose a slightly darker colour - a kind of rosy pink - and use a size five brush to create a central triangle shape. Then use a size 5 blur brush to blur it in. Apart fro this, all I can see is that there isn't any/much shading, but if you left this out purposefully then forgive me =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 20:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can call me Echo. :) In answer to your question, yes, I'm making Moss right now and I colored in the space between her legs. I was wondering whether i should or not, but I decided to because the underbelly and haunch would be there. I'm not really sure whether it's supposed to be colored in, though; you might want to ask Hawktalon, because she made the blanks and she would know. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Hi Ashshadow:) To answer your question, if you mean the space between the legs that's transparent, then no, it's not supposed to be colored in. Any space that is not transparents should be colored in. And thanks for the compliment:) --HawktalonTalk 00:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warrior? Yes, I do. Sorry I've not been very vigilant. I'll change you on the template now =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list on my user page. :) What's up? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) check it out Check out milkfur now,how is the shading?Also,I have beechpaw(fur) up,can you check him out to?--Firepelt 21:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Re: Lineart If you mean the background, then yes, it does show up black, and when I turn it white, the lineart turns white too. So if you could tell me that trick, It would be great! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) This is what I do for a charart. ---> That trick won't work for some reason, the background still shows up black. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, first, I pasted a picture of a warrior into Microsoft Word, the the background was still black, so I pasted it again, then i transferred it to paint, and then I started to draw my cat. So now I am done with the coloring, and I will transfer it to pixlr to do the shading, blurring, and highlights. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, you can fill in the background with a random color then give it to me, But I still don't get this part, my mentor did this And I did this --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) what i'm asking you about is the line art, and i need a long haired male kit, and a shorthaired male kit, then two shorthaired female kits. (You don't have to give me all of them. Just one would be fine!) thanks --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) no, I didn't pinch it. that's just my horrible drawing. So, thank you for the kits! I just have one more thing to ask of you, (you don't have to do it) can you do that with a queen? A shorthaired queen. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Tigerheart Oh, does that image need to be approved, Bramble said I could use it for Tigerheart. Just check the PCA talk page under Brambleclaw (W) Declined Thank you for all the help with the blanks! I really appreciate it! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 23:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, what do i need to do on the image? --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lineart One more lineart request, and I promise, this will be my last! I would like you to do a long haired male and female elder, and a leader that has long hair. It can be a boy or a girl, I don't really care! Thanks for the other lineart! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yes, I am making a clan. It's called HolidayClan, and this is what I have so far. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) images Because the images I had weren't very good, or I thought they weren't and I had been waiting to put Husker up for such a long time, and Tigerheart was the wrong color anyways, so I would have to re-do him, because the highlights would not change color to the color I wanted, and as for Fritz, I'm not absolutely sure why I took him down, I might put him back up, I don't know. Also I took them down because they were cluttering up space, and both were about to be declined anyways... --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Two Weeks I mainly judge the two weeks based on whether a user has been active with the wiki at all. If they left a current project list in November, persay, and then completely stopped editing, I would remove them. Don't worry, the image limit will not interfere with the current projects. If you're having trouble getting a picture up in time, then a section can be set aside for you. [[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 20:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the farewell, and Merry Christmas! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure..I'll love to!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 02:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) charart here she is: if you wnat me to cahnge anything or fix just tell me.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 03:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) you're welcome!!glad you lied her.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 03:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Lineart Again Sorry, I know I am really annoying... could you make me a male longhaired depuuty, a female longhaired warrior, a male longhaired apprentice, and a longhaired female apprentice Thanks again for all the other blanks! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, you are really a big help! Also, do you want to sign my friend's list on my user page, you'll be the first one! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) yea, I noticed... ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: No, it wouldn't have. It's been corrected. Thanks for telling me. --Bramble-sama 01:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep, that's right. Bramble-sama 01:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^-^ Thanks for being such a great friend! Here, in your honor, I made you this! ---- [[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, and I'll put Sasha back up ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 22:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Also, what do yuo think of Husker, I'm pretty sure he's almost done! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 22:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ok ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 22:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) hi Ello Ash!How are you?Is the prey running well?[[User:FirePelt| '''FirePelt']]How's the prey running? 21:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) re:re:Ello! Thats good that the preys running well.Cheesecake does rock!!!!Fire's gettin fat on it.He needs to get on a treadmill! [[User:FirePelt|'FirePelt']]RAWRZ!!!! 21:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Images I need to think up something dealing with that; yes, for now you can go ahead and put up one of your images on the page, even though it may be crowded. Just make sure to explain in your post. --Bramble-sama 22:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ? What do you mean your two weeks are almost up? Are you leaving the wiki? Please Don't go Ashshadow!!!!!!!!! ----[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 23:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kittypets I don't know how Bramble feels, but I removed a reservation for Smudge yesterday. I think wait, as they could be some time, you never know. It's been the rule to wait until the blanks are approved and ready for use for all the others, so these should be the same. Ѕд₦₫ 17:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) lineart again 2 Could you make me a longhaired male warrior shorthaired female warrior and short haired male warrior. and all of the rouges? That would be awesome! Thank you so much! ----[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) sure. Can you make me a tortie leader. Male short haired. I don't know about the eye color. You make up one. One scar across the tip of his tail. ----[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 21:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) without white ---- [[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 22:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) across his tail, and his name is Dapplestar. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hes Awesome Ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 21:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart I love the Troutstar and the Owlfur chararts you made! DarthGuy 03:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) polls if u have time i made a poll on my userpage :) DarthGuy 03:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) wow i'm soo stupid!! thnx for telling me..i gonna change it...byt the way do you know if we're having a tweak weak?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-Valentine ღ']] 22:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ok thnx again![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-Valentine ღ']] 22:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) thanx!!and if you want you can read the new updated stories here: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:HiddenSun%27s_Fanfictions random pic Hey Ash, what do you think of this pic i randomly made... I was bored. I know it's horrible. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 21:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) He's smiling evilly...--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) re;Duke Im sorry ash!I did'nt relize you did.I'll do it soon in the next 3 minutes.*Dips head in sorry* [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC)' Jake what color should jakes collar be?I'm kinda stuck on it.I cant really figure it out.And what color should the eye's be.Im like,blanking out on this stuff.Can you give me your opinion? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC)' Thank you![[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC)' ' ' Maybe you could make te eyes like this?[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC)' Highlights Im horrible at doing highlights no matter what tutorials I look at.Pixlr's Dodge tool (Highight) Isn't the best in the world! Do you have any suggestions as to what I could to for the highlights? (What size,what should I set it at,ect.) [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 23:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC)' Blackstar Ashshadow, do you mind if I do Blackstar (W)? I made him for a very long time and don't want it to go to waste. So can I do it? IcestormHi There! 18:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks! I totally forgot that we had new current projects. And i'm a person who usually doesn't reserve characters. Sorry if you really wanted to do it. IcestormHi There! 19:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Whiteshadow. :) IcestormHi There! 19:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I would love to make one for you! :) IcestormHi There! 20:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah the Charart for me is: Name:Make one up! Pelt Color:Brown Tabby?:Yes with striped marking Eye Color:Green Long or Short:Long Can I make on for you? IcestormHi There! 20:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What kind of tabby markings? Striped, Y, ect. IcestormHi There! 20:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) look here. From-IcestormHi There! 20:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lighteningkit *she kit *thin fur *exactly like the one you made for Nightwhisker *amber eyes *black and orange fur Thankx! Silverthistle 15:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and ok. *curls tail in delight* :) Silverthistle 18:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, its just perfect! As if I had my own little kit! Silverthistle 18:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's Bramblestorm! My second tabby. :) IcestormHi There! 19:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No. It doesn't matter. IcestormHi There! 19:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Awww, she's cute. Thank you! IcestormHi There! 19:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi! I was looking at the charart page and the members and all that stuff and I saw you weren't a senior warrior and I was like WHAT? You have like a zillion chararts and your good and you give great advice. I was wondering if you would be okay with me nominating you for senior warrior. Write me later, here or on my talk page. See ya!Artimas Hunter 01:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Hey. I talked to Bramble and she said we could do it later but there are to many people now. So whenever there is a major decline in senior warriors I'll make my move1 :D Artimas Hunter 01:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter RE: Squirrelflight Queen Thingie I know she wasn't the real mother of the 3 and she wasn't in the nursery a lot but shouldn't we put a queen image since that was her status at the time (even though it was fake) and she raised and "had" kits?Artimas Hunter 21:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Re: Have I been doing it wrong? Don't you keep the image up for 24 hours before approving it? And if I have been doing it wrong then I'm terribly sorry!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 20:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I just realized something. I've figured out two ways to approve, and I might be doing the wrong one. I put CBA on Snowstar on Monday, around five-ish (pm) I counted 24 hours later, which I think is about three-ish (pm the next day) But, I couldn't get on until like, 8:30 pm so that's when I approved it. Is that how you do it? Or, should I have put the CBA on it Monday, waited all through Tuesday, and approved it today?--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Phew *sighs in relief* So, do you think I should approve Sneezepaw and Mistyfoot now? --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to work. I had to decline Nightfur, it's been three days since Sandy's warning--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Where is it?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh Ashshaow! It's beautiful! And, what could I possibly say no to? This is gorgeous!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ashshadow! And yes, why don't you just go ahead and fix that little part. And again, this is beautiful!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mistystar Okay thanks. I changed it to Speckletail (W). I really want to do Mistystar :)--'Nightshine' ★ 01:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--'Nightshine' ★ 01:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry all im ganna tell is im in a VERY 'hard part in school Echopaw 16:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Featherkit Thanks for the advice! I'm gonna fix that. Its o problem, you're a great cat/user/person. You're really helpful and always helping me out. Congrats on Bramblestorm! I hope he stays smart! I know, toms are really stupid, aren't they. IK don't know if mine likes me or not but hopefully he does! Thanks again! :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) He ius one of my friends and we're really close. The girl he may like is one of my friends. It's either her or me he likes so I just hope he picks me. Thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw. Thank you! It's okay, this certain friend can really drive me up a tree sometimes. Ashshadow and Bramblestorm forever!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL! We could double date sometime! Sure that'd be cool. Your chararts are great! I'm bored too so do you want me to make one for you? I'm not togood but I like making them for people.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I like green eyes. Thanks, I'll go work on yours.....--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm a brown tabby with a striped tail, green eyes, and one black paw. Sorry if its any trouble, and if you need/want to change it you can! What does Bramblestorm look like?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Long haired and the front paw. It doesn't matter right or left.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have to go, I'll give you you're chararet tomorrow. Bye!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Gift Hi! Here's your gift. Hope you like it! I was makin it so she and Bramblestormwere touching noses but I couldn't. Sorry. :P Any ways enjoy it! :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I love it, thanks! oops, sorry I thought I inserted it! Here it is (For real this time!). Let me know if you want it changed!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay i get it now! i was wondering about that and thinking like "I can't even see the lines!" Thanks! I'll remember that. Enjoy!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Man I'm such an Idiot! Thanks for telling me :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day Happy Valentines Day!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Olympics! Happy Olympics! I just might start a trend!HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol yeah! I'll be so proud when it is a big fad...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Except, the bad thing about mine is that we can only use it one every 2 years! Oh well...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Rofl! Uh, I don;t know, celebrating a new decade? Yeah that's all I got.HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! Happy Valentines Day Ashy! --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sharpclaws HI ASH! What do you think of my Sharpclaw Blanks??? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, thanks. :) I'm on another computer so I can't use GIMP. Icestorm 00:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ash!!! Icestorm 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll upload the one over it. Sure I'll comment. Icestorm 00:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Long time no see! I was wondering if I could no minate you for a senior warrior on PCA. i know I asked a while ago and Bramble said no but they have Night Shine up for a nimination and Bramble hasn't said anything yet so I asume its ok.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) You've had 27 approved arts and done all types of cats! Plus you comment and are really nice! I think you are totally ready!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) i think Night is abit new to the project, i like her and supported her vote but she hasn't been a member long. And Ash, even if you don't make it we are all still your friends. what ever you want to do. If you want me to out you up I will and I will support you all the way and if you don't I think that's your choice and I agree with it.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, my shading really does suck! :D I'll go put you up now!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I need to work on that for my next cat. I put you up if you want to go see. Can you vote on your own nomination? :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol! Thanks, I'm woring on sandstorm but its hard to find a color that matches her warrior imagesf ur but i'm getting there!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much!! I have to go but we need to talk sometime!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya he was Ravenpaw was seen as a kit, in the second-last chapter of Bluestar's Prophecy. Reading it would maybe help... 23:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ash! It's me, Crystal. I made a signature for myself, but how do I set it as my siggy? Crystalpaw *glimmer* 17:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ash! Do you like it? Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 17:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hey Ash! I just wanted to say you are senior warrrior today! 13 people for and 0 aginst. Congrats! You really deserve it. :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations Ash =) You probably know everything already but if you have any questions about what you can/can't do or how to do anything then please don't hesitate to ask! ✐SaNdY 16:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ash, now I feel warm and fuzzy inside. :) And you helped me with shading a ton. Now I'm working on tabby stripes. Congrats againa and I'll see you around!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on becoming a senior warrior! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 16:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's as simple as cut and paste. Just take the section from the main page and paste it in the correct archive. We try to go for around 15-20 sections per archive. ✐SaNdY 16:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratz on senior warrior, Ash. (: Troutleap 16:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just carry on from whichever number we're up to - we want to keep them chronological. ✐SaNdY 16:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say congrats on becoming a senior warrior, Ash, welcome to the team. :) --'Icy-chan llo!' 16:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thanks, I'm glad you like it. I spent some time thinking on what I could have for a new siggy, my old one was getting a bit bland. :) --'Icy-chan llo!' 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Molekit and Cherrykit Hi Ash, I wanted to do Poppyfrost and Berrynose's kits, but since there is no eye color on their description, what do i do for the eyes? Thanks, --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:07, March 7, 2010 What do you think of them, I know i can't do them for PCA yet, but, here they are! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks Ash, i just wish we could still put up two images for approval on the talk page at once... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming a senior warrior Ash!--☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 00:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! I'm still really bummed that so many people voted against me, but whatever....--'Nightshine'♣ 00:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: week We go somewhere from 7-10 days. Seven is preferrable, but sometimes it doesn't get noticed until 10 days or later, so it just depends per image, but the minimum wait is seven days. --'Icy-chan llo!' 21:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC)